Surpresas
by Pititinique
Summary: Harry tem uma surpresa, mas a de Draco é mais prazerosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nenhum personagem me pertence, é tudo da tia Jô... Eu não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic. Boa Leitura!!**

**ATENÇÃO! ESTA FIC CONTÉM RELAÇÕES HOMOSSEXUAIS, HOMEMxHOMEM, SLASH, LEMON, O QUE VOCÊ QUISER. SE FOR PARA MANDAR REVIEWS MAL-EDUCADOS DEPOIS, POR FAVOR, TENHO O BOM-SENSO DE CLOSEAR A PÁGINA ;D**

**Para quem gosta, boa leitura!**


	2. Chapter 2

Só para lembrar, nada disso me pertence, eu não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic!

o00o0o0o0o00o

- Harry?

- Estou aqui.

- Onde você esteve?

- Anhn... Em casa, estava na cozinha, enquanto você dormia.

- Não, você não estava. Eu ouvi você saindo e ouvi você chegar.

- Eu fui apenas na padaria, comprar pão para o café da manhã.

- Ah é? E cadê o pão, querido?

- A padaria ainda não abriu...

- As 10 horas da manhã de uma sexta a padaria não abriu?

- É que... Bem...

- Potter! Pare de mentir!

- Draco... Por favor...

- Por que está mentindo para mim?! Onde você estava?!

- Se acalme...

- ME ACALMAR?! EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR.

Draco levantou-se da cama, ainda de pijamas e, parado a porta do quarto, disse antes de sair:

- Se eu souber que está me traindo, eu mato o filho da p#.

- Draco... É lógico que...

Mas Harry não pode responder pois Draco trancou-se no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Alguns minutos depois Draco saiu do banheiro, pegou a chave na cabeceira e quando estava saindo ouviu Harry.

- Aonde você está indo?

- Até a "padaria".

- Draco, não seja assim! Deixe eu me explicar...

- Não há o que ser explicado.

- Você volta para o almoço?

- Daqui a 10 minutos estou de volta. E é melhor que você esteja aqui.

Harry ia retrucar que Draco não mandava nele, quando o mesmo aparatou.

-----------------OOOO-----------------

- Alô?

- Alô, Sirius?

- Harry! Que bom que ligou, estava ficando preocupado... Como foi a surpresa para Malfoy?

- Ah, não foi. Ele ficou desconfiado e saiu pensando que eu estou traindo-o...

- Poxa, Harry... Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem... Mas, Sirius... Eu estou ficando preocupado. Ele disse que vinha para o almoço e já são 4 horas da tarde! Draco é muito pontual, você sabe...

- Já tentou ligar para ele?

- Sim, e ele está recusando minhas ligações...

- Oh, Harry... Vou ver se consigo falar com ele, ou acha-lo.

- Obrigada Sirius.

- De nada.

---------------------------------OOOO------------------------------

Quando deram nove horas da noite, Harry ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Draco?!

-Sim...

- Puxa! Estava preocupado! Onde você estava? Por que não atende o celular? Você disse que voltava para o almoço! Onde almoçou?

- Harry, me desculpe por hoje de manhã. Eu já descobri o que você foi fazer, e então decidi fazer-lhe uma surpresa também.

- Mas... Como foi... Quem te contou... Mas como?

- Shhhh...

Antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Draco o segurou pela cintura e beijou-o. Um beijo voraz e possessivo.

Draco foi empurrando Harry para a cama numa mistura de braços, pernas, línguas, pescoços e dentes. Quando sentiu a parte de trás do joelho de Harry bater na cama, Draco o derrubou e começou a tirar suas roupas. Harry também tirava as roupas de Draco e em alguns instantes os dois já estavam nus e ofegantes.

- Ha... Harry... Eu tenho uma... uma surpresa... Mas você... Terá que confiar... Em mim...

Harry olhou-o desconfiado, mas quando encarou os olhos azuis do outro, sorriu e passou a mão por sua face.

- É claro.

Draco sorriu e foi distribuindo beijos por todo o tórax do moreno, colocou as mãos em volta da cintura do outro e com um puxão, virou-o.

Ambos já mostravam indícios de que estavam gostando da "brincadeira".

Foi beijando todas as costas de Harry, por vezes alternava com leves chupões e mordiscos. Quando chegou nas nádegas, Draco separou gentilmente as pernas de Harry.

- Você quer... quer... Me comer?!

- Oh, Harry... Por favor... Nós nunca esperimentamos penetração... Apenas um oral aqui, outro ali...

- E pra mim sempre foi suficente!

- Por favoor?!

Sem esperar que Harry respondesse, Draco levantou-se e pegou a sacola que havia trazido da rua. Abriu um pequeno pote e um cheiro forte invadiu o quarto.

Draco postou-se atrás de Harry, já "preparado". Molhou um dedo no pequeno frasco e logo depois intrduziu-o no orifício de Harry.

- Anhn... Isso é... Estranho...

- Apenas relaxe...

Depois de alguns movimentos de vai-e-vem, Draco introduziu o segundo dedo.

- Aii! Esse doeu!

- Desculpe, eu vou mais devagar.

Draco começou a fazer movimentos giratórios de de vai-e-vem, até que sentiu que Harry já estava relaxado o suficiente. Retirou os dois dedos e ouviu um murmúrio de desaprovação do outro.

- Calma, agora vem a melhor parte.

Draco passou um pouco mais de lubrificante no ânus de Harry e em seu pênis e com bastante delicadeza foi forçando sua entrada.

-Anhn... Ah...

- Ah... Calma... Tá quase entrando a cabeça...

Harry sentiu uma dor aguda e com um grito mandou que Draco parasse.

- Harry, se eu parar agora, você não vai deixar que eu tente novamente...

- Ah... Pára, por favor!!

- Vamos tentar, só mais um pouco...

Harry segurou-se com força no lençol enquanto Draco empurrava lentamente seu membro para dentro de Harry.

Com um pouco mais de força, a cabeça estava dentro.

-AHHHH!! Isso doeu, Draco. Tira, por favor! Tira!

- Harry, falta só um pouco. Vamos lá!

- Não. Tira!

Draco não conseguiu obedecer Harry e com uma forte estocada metade de pênis entrou.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Seu filho da p!!!!! Veado!! Tira isso daí!

- Pronto Harry!! Já entrou tudo... - Mentiu Draco.

- Tu... Tudo?!

- É... Já foi tudo! Tente se acostumar e ficará muito melhor...

Sem avisos, Draco enfiou a outra metade de seu pênis, arrancando outro grito de Harry.

- Shhhh... Pronto, pronto...

- Cor... no... Ve... ado... Filho... da... pu... ta!

- Eii... Pronto! Vamos lá!

Draco conmeçou a se mexer levemente e puxou seu quadril pra trás fazendo com que seu pênis quase saísse do ânus de Harry. Lentamente voltou-o todo para dentro. Fez o mesmo movimento contínuas vezes, até que Harry se acostumasse.

Depoi de algum tempo, Draco foi aumentando o ritmo e depois de alguns minutos os dois já estavam em um ritmo alucinante, suados e tremendo de prazer.

Draco, ainda dentro de Harry, puxou a cintura do mesmo para cima, fazendo com que Harry ficasse de quatro. E continuou penetrando-o. Harry ia colocar sua mão em seu pênis para satisfazer-se, mas Draco segurou-o.

- Ah, Draco!! Eu preciso! Me... solta!

- Não... Eu quero que você goze sem tocar o seu pênis.

TRIIIIIIIIM

- AAAAAAAhHHHHHH! Harry, seu celulaaar!

Harry trêmulo pegou o celular enquanto Draco continuava com os movimentos.

- Alôo-ô...

- Harry?!

-Si... Siiiiiiiiiiiriu!

- Está tudo bem?

- Ahnh... Tudo beem...

- Bom... Vejo que a surpresa de Draco funcionou.

- Ahhh... Ok, Tchau.

Harry desligou o celular.

Draco ia cada vez mais rápido e espamos de prazer passavam pelos dois. Os dois iam em um ritmo alucinante... Até que Harry gozou, sem ao menos se tocar.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Isso foi INCRÍVEL!

Draco deu um última estocada antes de gozar também, dentro de Harry.

- Ahhhhh! Muito incrível...

Harry sorriu para Draco e disse:

- Apesar de você ter me enganado, foi muito bom.

- Você também me enganou esta manhã...

-Eu sei, e é por isso que eu te perdoô...

- Podemos repetir amanhã?

- Ahh... Só amanhã? Por que não agora mesmo?

- Porque eu quero ver a sua surpresa!

- Ah, o jantar pode esperar!

Draco sorriu, ele sempre ganhava, afinal, sua surpresa havia sido bem mais prazerosa que a de Harry.

- Por que este sorriso?

- Por nada...

Harry sorriu bobo, pelo sorriso de Draco e agarrou-o num beijo... Num dos muitos que deram no decorrer da noite.

-----------------------OOOOOO--------------

- Camarão?!

- É.

- Harry! Você sabe que eu sou alérgico a camarão!

Harry foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha e gaguejando desculpou-se.

-Oh... Me... Me desculpe! Eu... Esqueci!

- Tudo bem, seu tapado! Depois nós arramjamos alguma coisa para jantar.

- Puxa, ia ser um jantar tão lindo.

- Eu tenho outras idéias para um jantar lindo...

- Pervertido!!

-Draco sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

o///////////////////

êeee! Fiiim!!

plz, não esqueçam que aqui aceitam-se reviews!!


End file.
